


放学天灰灰

by machiko_lb



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 朔右
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiko_lb/pseuds/machiko_lb
Summary: 希望有一天可以开音乐会
Relationships: 龚子棋/徐均朔
Kudos: 1





	放学天灰灰

**Author's Note:**

> 暴力倾向、强暴，不能接受的不要看。

他们都知道的，学校里的那个人。有时候会在楼梯口、或者是厕所里最后一个隔间见到他。经常是被一群人堵着，那些人嘴里骂着、手也不闲着，推推搡搡，更显得角落里的男孩娇小了。龚子棋不是好事的人，可这并不代表他朋友跟他一样。他们说话总是不干净，婊子、人妖之类的词刺的龚子棋耳朵生疼，他点起一根小卖店里便宜的烟，劣质的香味弥漫在狭小的眼眶里，旁边不识趣的男孩还在继续描述、仿佛他做了件伟大又令人振奋的事。朋友拉起他的胳膊，要带他去走廊尽头的杂物间，他说那里正在上演好戏。龚子棋的烟还没抽完，却已经是下午六点半了，燃烧的烟给空气都烫出洞、他闻见属于杂货间潮湿发霉的气味，然后就是杂乱的叫喊声。

杂物间的空气闷热的让龚子棋本能的想起考英语听力的时候门窗紧闭的教室、伴随闷热湿气的还有跟他身上一样的廉价烟草味，还有混杂着哭叫和眼泪的、满溢的悲伤和无助。三四个男人、叫他们男人完全只是因为陌生的面孔和胳膊上毫无遮掩的纹身，他们嘴里叼着烟，在雾气里拖拽着躺在肮脏地板上的人、或者尸体，龚子棋不知道他是否还活着，因为哭叫声在他刚刚进来的瞬间收住了、他什么都看不清，伸出手掌赶走漂浮的麻烦。这下他终于看清楚了。

他脸上都是泪痕、白色的校服被扯的皱皱巴巴，然后龚子棋看到了躺在一边被剪成两半的领带。裤子也被扯下来，变成了脏兮兮的模样，跟周围同样脏兮兮的杂物融为一体。龚子棋厌恶的回头看了一眼目不转睛盯着的朋友，他的裤腰带已经松了。你当我变态啊，傻逼。龚子棋狠狠骂他一句，烟盒拿了一半，坐在一边的纸箱子上又点燃了。他有意无意的扫了几眼，那几个男人的阴茎还露在外面、被纤细的手指包裹住。他们抽打着男孩的脸，嘴里吐着难听的话。

“臭婊子、怎么不叫了？明明都已经被操过很多次了还在这儿装什么处女。”  
“来了不认识的人就装矜持、你的视频和声音都传的满地都是了，知道他们怎么说你的吗？又骚又装的婊子。”

细小的、兽一般的哭泣声再一次响起，男孩跪在地上拉扯上身的校服想遮掩自己赤裸的下身，双手扯住他们的裤腿、是在央求吧。他们突然停下了动作，穿着皮鞋的脚踩在男孩脆弱的腿骨上，于是龚子棋又重新听见了残忍的哭叫声。那几个似乎是满意的笑了，扯住他的头发拖到了他脚边、那男孩几乎是跪着用膝盖踉跄着过来，脸颊磕在龚子棋的膝盖骨上，吃痛的发出微弱的叫喊声。他们恶意的掰开他紧闭的双腿，这下龚子棋终于在他脸上看到了恐惧和惊恐的神情，他的眼睛很大、只不过很红，很脆弱，瞳孔颤抖着、龚子棋想起上学期实验室里等待解剖的兔子，鼻腔里又弥漫起了血腥和铁锈的味道。他在摇头，大颗眼泪甩了满地，他似乎在求救、朝着龚子棋求救。来不及了，双腿被迫大张，绝望漫长的攻占他灵动的眼睛，变成灰色彼岸。这下龚子棋终于看清楚了。

他双腿间有着不属于男孩的器官，大小大概只有正常女人的一半，穴口小小的、张张合合，晶亮的液体在火光的照耀下变得耿显眼。烟头烫到了手指，龚子棋才赶紧松开手。眼泪和烟头一起砸在水泥地上，他只默默的哭、反抗对他来说没有用了。一个男人拿着假阴茎捅进他那个发育不良的阴道，另一个男人默契的捂住他的嘴，哭喊被扼杀在口腔里。“宿舍号是409，主修音乐，名字叫什么来着？”那个男人扯起他胸口的牌子，字正腔圆的念起来，噢，徐均朔、原来你叫徐均朔。穴口带出血丝了，伴随着笑声和抽插时咕叽咕叽的水声。徐均朔，一个不正常的人，在普通的下午被一群男人侵犯、或许还有很多个普通的下午。

徐均朔重新跪在地上，屁股和阴道被男人填满，嘴巴大张，他们骂他婊子。他的脸本来应该是很白的、现在被灰尘，口水，还有不分力道的耳光弄的红肿起来，像一个躺在盘子里静静烂掉的水蜜桃。他耸起肩，蝴蝶骨好像要刺破薄薄的皮肤，然后在地上留下属于他的血液。青紫的，红色的，和灰色的尘土，在徐均朔背后画下一张奇怪的图画，写满了暴力和美。是的，徐均朔确实很美，不知道是因为什么，他除了拥有女性的器官之外、眼尾有些上挑，胸前带着肉感。脊骨突出，他的腰窝被掐住，身后的男人在肠道里索取着快感、他媚态的眼睛上翻，眼泪不值钱的流，就像他穴口中不停流下的水。他们或许把他当做一个工具、泄欲的工具，一个烂在大街边上的妓女、一只死在垃圾堆旁边的流浪猫。已经是晚上八点了。

徐均朔躺在地上，精液在脸上、身上、和两个被操的大开的穴口流淌。校服和裤子堆在地上的各种液体中，白色的校服上皱皱巴巴的粘着一块块干掉的精斑。龚子棋没跟他们走，他只是逃了、在这场戏进行到一半的时候。他靠在杂物间门外抽烟，直到几个男人提着裤子从那里走出来，他才又回到里面。精液的味道混着潮湿的霉味让他恶心的想吐，他只好把烟含在口腔里，杂物间的灯微弱的照着躺在地上的男孩。徐均朔慢慢爬起来，够到了揉烂的校服和裤子，然后开口说了第一句话。你还有烟吗，他的声带撕扯的像坏掉的唱片机，吱吱呀呀的演奏乐曲。对了、龚子棋想起他是主修音乐的。口交导致的损伤让他说完话就疼的五官抽搐，他颤颤巍巍的站起来、没有保留的把布满伤痕的身体暴露在空气里。打火机咔嚓咔嚓的、好像是没气了，徐均朔侧着头，带着眼泪和耻辱朝龚子棋借火。我送你回去，龚子棋突然冒了一句、正在抽烟的徐均朔吓了一跳，又笑起来。你先把衣服穿上吧，龚子棋背过身，过了几秒又觉得自己冠冕堂皇的恶心，明明都是男的，操。

龚子棋没有车，他把唯一的头盔给徐均朔戴上，把他脸上没来得及清理的痕迹遮盖。他和一个素不相识、却知道他身体秘密的男孩在九点半夜晚的风里骑着摩托车漫无目的的走，徐均朔没告诉他家在哪，龚子棋就在公路上随便开。远处浓墨般天空传来放学铃声，徐均朔很开心的笑了起来。

“高中放学了。我记得我以前放学的时候，我妈总会来接我、就在学校门口。我那个时候总是觉得她很讨厌、很烦，明明我已经是高中的学生了，她却还要来接我。”

龚子棋不知道说些什么，他的脸被风刮的有些难受，他伸手抹了抹。他对别人的人生没有兴趣，只是没头绪的在空洞的星球乱闯。

“以前放学的时候，天总是灰灰的，很脏。”徐均朔自顾自的说个没完。哎呀、我其实是有男朋友的、因为有人骂我，就是那些闲人，学校里乐意管闲事的人。他们不知道从哪里知道了我的秘密，后来他跟别人打架、结果被对方的人用棒球棍闷了一下，就死了。那群人最后也没被关几天，只是可怜他了，只死在冰冷的沥青路上。

徐均朔说起悲伤的事情，就好像在谈论另一个完全不相关的人，不论经历有多痛苦、他只是轻描淡写的一句话带过。龚子棋把徐均朔带到了他的家里，谁也没说话，自顾自的收拾东西。徐均朔蜷缩在狭小的床板上，这里说是家，其实只是龚子棋在外面租的一个小小的房间而已。空气闷热又潮湿，徐均朔在床上呜咽的哭起来。明天是不是还有课？龚子棋没头脑的问他，徐均朔回答他，无所谓了，上不上都一样。老师们早就知道我的事了、那些带着高度眼镜的老古董，他们给我妈打电话，争先恐后的报道着他们听来的新鲜事，关于一个男学生令人耻辱的身体。后来我妈总给我打电话，也不说话，只是哭，哭个没完，白天也哭、晚上也哭。后来他们把手机摔碎了、对，就是那些人。我就听不到她的哭声了。龚子棋感觉很冷，于是他起身把窗户关小了点。

“你能抱抱我吗。”徐均朔用鼻音说，飘渺的一句在窄小的房间里弥漫，龚子棋一直没睡，他盯着天花板角的那一块发霉墙皮，自从搬进来之后就已经剥落很多次了，还有那扇小小的窗户，连烟味都散不出去。徐均朔没继续说话了，龚子棋又转而盯着他。胸口微弱的起伏，脖颈上留着很多深红色的痕迹，他怀疑自己的脑袋是不是被驴踢了、才会把一个麻烦带回家。

龚子棋定的闹钟响了，是五点半，天空刚泛鱼肚白，徐均朔睡的很浅，滴滴的声音把他吓了一跳。龚子棋把校服丢给他，喊他起床。我家没吃的，只有啤酒，要喝就拿吧。徐均朔眼睛肿起来，脸颊的青紫还没消，活像被龚子棋欺负的一样。他没拿啤酒，只是带走了放在冰箱很里面的巧克力、龚子棋挠挠头，好像是上一个来他家过夜的女孩送他的。他们又骑车，太阳刚刚露头，徐均朔小孩一样的拍着他的肩膀、喂喂，看日出。

龚子棋瞟了一眼太阳，胳膊又碰到身后徐均朔校服上干涸的地方，他想到了哭喊的、求饶的、高潮的徐均朔的脸，想到了他隐秘的阴道和挺翘的乳头，又想到蜷缩的、流浪狗猫一样的徐均朔的身体，想到了青紫的痕迹、艳红的血渍和杂物间的霉味。徐均朔轻轻的哼起了歌，或者是音乐，断断续续的，像年久失修的八音盒。车程不远，他把摩托车停在学校门口，拿回属于他的头盔，然后看着徐均朔跳下车。龚子棋胸口堵得慌，心跳的咚咚响、砸在胸腔里，烦的呼吸都困难。徐均朔走了，好像没发生什么一样，安静的走。

龚子棋又骑起他的车，太阳已经完全升起来了，照的学校都那么圣洁，恶心的龚子棋忍不住啐了口唾沫。他终于看到了灰色的天，那是桥边的海水，映射着海底的深蓝和暖的阳光、变成徐均朔眼睛里的灰色彼岸、和龚子棋家里的枕头上留下的泪痕。

龚子棋后悔起来了、因为这些灰色的天。


End file.
